marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Blizzard
|DOB = 1994 |DOD = December 16, 2014 |gender = Male |affiliation = (formerly) (formerly) |title = S.H.I.E.L.D. Cadet (formerly) |age = 20 |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Seeds'' *''Making Friends and Influencing People'' *''Aftershocks'' (mentioned) |actor = Dylan Minnette |status = Unknown}} Donald "Donnie" Gill was a former student at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology who was brainwashed into working for HYDRA during the HYDRA Uprising after gaining the power of instantly freezing any item around him. After the Battle at the Sandbox, Gill broke free of his brainwashing and went into hiding in Morocco. Sunil Bakshi tracked him down and attempted to bring him back to HYDRA, although he refused and rebelled against the organization. On a clash against S.H.I.E.L.D. on the Maribel del Mar, Gill was shot by Skye and was left to sink down to the bottom of the ocean, never to be seen again. Biography S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy Recruited by Seth Dormer While studying at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology, Donnie Gill was a quiet and unsocial young man without any friends, until he was approached by fellow student Seth Dormer. Dormer persuaded Gill to assist him in creating an device to control weather, which could be sold to billionaire Ian Quinn. Gill agreed and built the device, however he was unable to complete it and needed assistance. Dormer suggested that they create a supposed threat to the Academy which would allow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Leo Fitz to be invited back to the Academy, where he had studied a few years before. Avoiding Suspension To ensure they were not suspects in their plan, Gill and Seth Dormer created situations where they would be the victims of their attacks, ensuring no one believed they would be responsible. Gill waited by the side of the indoor pool until Dormer and several students took a celebratory swim after a difficult test. When the pool mysteriously and rapidly began to freeze over, trapping Dormer's leg in the ice. Gill rushed to help, and broke Dormer's leg free, saving him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds Self-Inflicted Attack Later, Agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons made a visit to the Academy, to investigate the occurrence. They were invited by Anne Weaver to give a speech to the students discussing the history of S.H.I.E.L.D. and explaining how the potential of scientific experiments can lead to good or evil depending on how it was used. Gill attended the lecture and listened closely to Fitz and Simmons words, although he was aware that a device had been planted under his seat to freeze him solid during the lecture. When the device was activated Gill's body began to quickly turn to ice and he started desperately crying out for help. Fitz and Simmons ran to Gill's aid but he turned to ice before they could reach him. The scientists attempted to break the ice to keep Gill alive long enough for Grant Ward to destroy the offending source, the freezing device, thus smashing the ice and saving Gill's life. Once he had warmed up, Gill personally thanked Fitz and Simmons for saving him, and he apologized for ruining their speech. Anne Weaver then arranged for Gill to be escorted back to his dorm to fully recover from his ordeal. Meeting Leo Fitz about his designs]] Later, Gill was visited by Leo Fitz who arrived to check on his recovery. In an attempt to relax Gill, Fitz began recalling memories of his own days at the academy, noting the similarities between his former dorm room and Gill's. Fitz once again recommended that Gill inform him if he believed anyone was targetting him, but Gill insisted it was most likely just a prank. Fitz shuffled through Gill's designs, marveling at the level of intelligence the cadet possessed and recommending that he should have his "big ideas" checked before exhibiting them, to which Gill replied, "these aren't my big ideas." As they continued to look through Gill's designs, Gill told Fitz of a power problem he had been having which caused his device to meltdown. Fitz offered a remedy for the issue by use oxygen to cool the device, and Gill realized that that was his answer. Fitz recommended that Gill show the design to Anne Weaver as he didn't know how powerful the device could be. They discussed Fitz's relationship with Jemma Simmons and how this friendship helped Fitz overcome his own shyness in his early days at the academy. Fitz then left to meet his team in the Boiler Room, recommending that Gill join him, but he refused. ]] After Fitz left the dorm, Gill invited Seth Dormer back into the room and they began to work on his weather machine together, using Fitz's recommendation to solve their overheating issue. Leo Fitz however suddenly burst in, having discovered that Gill and Dormer were responsible for the attacks and were designing a larger version of the ice-machine. Fitz demanded that they turn the machine over to Anne Weaver and Gill watched timidly as Dormer shot Fitz unconscious with a Ionized Air Cannon. Gill and Dormer fled the scene, taking the weather machine with them. The Eye of the Storm activate their machine causing a super storm]] Outside the Academy, Dormer spoke with Ian Quinn over the phone, trying to convince him that the machine was fully operational and ready to be sold. Quinn initially rejected the deal as S.H.I.E.L.D. was now involved, but after a moments contemplation, demanded a demonstration. However in reality Quinn had no intention of buying the machine and instead turned his jet around. Unbeknownst to Quinn's actions, Dormer convinced Gill to activate the weather machine. Although the device seemed not to work for a moment, hail soon began raining from the sky, and they soon realized they had caused a super-storm. Realizing the mistake they had made, Gill and Dormer attempted to deactivate the machine, but to no avail. In a instant, a lighting bolt struck the machine while Gill and Dormer had their hands on it. Gill was unharmed with only a minor burn on his hand, but Dormer was thrown from the van and became unresponsive. Coulson's Team arrived at the scene, taking Gill and Dormer aboard the Bus. Transferred to the Sandbox 's life]] Despite any and all efforts to restart Dormer's heart, Jemma Simmons was unable to revive Dormer, and he was announced dead. Horrified that he had caused the death of his only friend, Gill screamed at Dormer's body and begged him to wake up as Skye placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. With his friend dead, Gill fell into grief and was soon turned over to S.H.I.E.L.D.. As Anne Weaver prepared to move him to the Sandbox to be monitored, Leo Fitz attempted to comfort him, however Gill refused to even speak to Fitz as he blamed himself for the recent events. While sitting in the vehicle that would take him to the Sandbox, Gill absentmindedly traced his finger on the window, and left a trail of ice crystals. Seeing this, Gill learnt that the device had given him the ability to create and manipulate ice. Recruited by HYDRA Increasing his Power At the Sandbox, instead of being monitored and kept safe, Donnie Gill was trained in harnessing his powers which then amplified. Eventually he gained full control over his powers and was brainwashed into working for the new HYDRA, which had grown in strength within S.H.I.E.L.D.. With Gill now unintentionally loyal to HYDRA, they used Gill's powers to take the Sandbox during the HYDRA Uprising.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Hunted by HYDRA Avoiding Detection After the taking of the Sandbox, Donnie Gill somehow broke free of his brainwashing and fled with HYDRA and eventually S.H.I.E.L.D. on his tail. Gill eventually ended up in Morocco where he struck up a friendship with a local hotel owner named Elias, often fixing his broken radio. He requested a job and a room, to which Elias agreed as he explained Marrakech had a long history of taking in people running from their past. Realizing that Elias had been speaking to someone about his past, Gill murdered Elias by grabbing his neck and turning his entire body to ice in a second. Two HYDRA agents appeared and attempted to convince Gill to rejoin HYDRA voluntarily. Gill refused to listen and instead froze the lead agent to death and sent the other running for his life. Searching the dead agent's pockets, Gill learned that there was a HYDRA transport in the Casablanca Harbor where the agents were planning on taking him. As he left the hotel to find the ship, Gill pushed over Elias' corpse, causing it to shatter. Battle on the Maribel del Mar ]] Arriving at the dock, Gill froze the area around the Maribel del Mar, rendering it immobile. He made his way onto the ship and used his powers to kill any and all HYDRA Agents he found. When he confronted the ship's captain, Gill informed him that he was not afraid, but pissed off, and he intended to prove this by killing every HYDRA Agent sent after him. ]] Seeing that Gill would not respond of listen to any normal HYDRA Agent, Gill's former trainer Sunil Bakshi choose to instead send Jemma Simmons and a HYDRA team to bring him back or put him down if he failed to comply. At the same time S.H.I.E.L.D. was on their way via the Bus to attempt to bring him back or keep HYDRA away. When Gill saw Simmons he was relieved at first but then realized that she was now working for HYDRA, although she attempted to win over his trust by talking about Leo Fitz and their relationship to science. Simmons began to say Gill's trigger phrase to regain control of his mind, however they were interrupted by a gunshot. Realizing that Simmons was attempting to control him, Gill tried and failed to kill her, only managing to freeze her jacket before chasing after her. Lost to the Sea ]] As Gill chased Simmons through the ship's corridors, he ran straight into the HYDRA team led by Sunil Bakshi. Gill was frozen in fear for a moment and Bakshi used his chance to successfully activate Donnie's trigger allowing HYDRA to take control of him. Gill was then ordered to cover HYDRA's escape and stop the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, as they stepped outside Gill froze the door to ensure the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents could not get through. As the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents continued to chase down the HYDRA team, Sunil Bakshi then ordered Gill to freeze the entire ship, in order to kill all remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents onboard. Gill placed his hands on the side of the ship and began to freeze the ship. However before he could complete his task, he was then shot in the chest by Skye with a sniper rifle and fell into the ocean. His body began to freeze itself as it fell deeper into the abyss. The Moroccan Law Officials have yet to find a body. Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Freezing': Gill has the ability to lower the temperature of objects upon touch. Jemma Simmons postulated that Gill's powers were not genetic, but instead environmental, theorizing that they were the result of being struck by a bolt of lightning while manipulating the Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device, with his cells gaining the ability to emit liquid nitrogen. He began to use his powers to freeze HYDRA operatives tasked with capturing him, and was also able to freeze the water surrounding a large cargo ship to prevent it from leaving the port. Abilities *'Expert Engineer': Gill has a degree in engineering. He uses this talent in order to rebuild machines; he built a copy of the Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device, originally built by Leo Fitz, and easily rebuilt Elias' radio, that Elias thought was beyond repair. He was even able to invent such interesting items as an Ionized Air Cannon or a larger version of the Freezing Device. Relationships Allies *Seth Dormer † - Best Friend *HYDRA - Allies (under coercion) **Sunil Bakshi † Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies turned Enemies **S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy ***S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology ****Anne Weaver - Former Teacher ****Callie Hannigan **Leo Fitz - Idol **Jemma Simmons **Skye - Attempted Killer *Grant Ward † *Ian Quinn - Benefactor turned Enemy *Elias † - Victim *Lead HYDRA Agent † - Victim *Second HYDRA Agent *Captain of the Maribel del Mar † - Victim Trivia *In the comics, Donnie Gill gained his freezing powers by using a battlesuit that enables him to project an intense cold through his hands, until he was revealed to be an Inhuman and gained the powers of electrokinesis and energy amplification. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Cadets Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Students Category:Scientists Category:High Body Count Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Villains